


Iris West,

by smhbarry



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Multi, Opinion, appreciation, pls check it out, rant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9103894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smhbarry/pseuds/smhbarry
Summary: If you love Iris West, I suggest you please read this





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just thinking about all of this lately and I wanted to put it altogether the best I could

Many people choose to name Iris West as selfish, a try-hard, a bitch, and many other negative labels. I'm here to prove them wrong.

I wanna say Iris is under appreciated, but the truth is, she isn't. A lot of people love and appreciate her just as much as I do. The problem, is just how overlooked she is. 

From the beginning, she dealt with a lot in her life. Her mother did drugs in front of her and it got to the point that as a small child, she had to call 911 for her mother's benefit. Then, her mother walked out on her and for 20 or so years she was led to believe she died.

But, when she came back into Iris' life, she was already on the verge of death. So while living with the "fact" that her mother died her whole life, only to experience it once again, can out someone through a lot more than you can imagine.

 

Iris stands as such a beautiful role-model. Not for just women, but for people in general. There's very few people in this world with her kindness, hope, rationality, and forgiveness. Honestly, I wish I had her personality.

Her kindness and laughter is an aspect I love. I feel like a lot of the time she's the only one making jokes in season 3- the writers (I feel) are just downgrading all the characters (except Caitlin- she upgraded), but Iris especially.

The hope she has for everything is so pure and genuine. She believes that people can do it, she believes in what other people won't. Hell, she was the only one who believed Barry about the night his mother died. But most importantly, she believes in herself. Her confidence is so amazing, and have y'all seen her outfits?????? That girl can dress. 

Her rationality and forgiveness makes her a unique character on the show. She is the only one who hasn't blown up in Barry's face- in fact, she's the only one that's really been there for him. Maybe it's because her life didn't change as much as others, but she thinks with such an understanding, multi-perspective mind. 

Like she said in 3x07 Killer Frost, Barry doesn't know if Dante wouldn't have died in the other timeline or if Caitlin never had powers. Why is Iris the only one with a mind like this?? Why is she the only one with such rational thoughts??

Aside from the mom-situation spoken about earlier, she's been through more than that. Watching your fiancé kill themselves?? That's gotta suck; That's gotta be traumatizing. But she still managed to hold on.

Her best friend lied to her with the biggest lie ever for a whole year. Yes, the lie was out of good intention, but would you feel a little betrayed?? Or guilty because your actions mightve caused roadblocks in their plans to help people?? Although Iris was very upset, she was still so rational, and easily forgave Barry.

In the original timeline (before Flashpoint), she easily forgave her father about the mom situation as well.

When her feelings for Barry started to reach the surface, she didn't do anything to disturb his and Patty's relationship. Women who chase after taken men do not deserve the title of "A woman". Iris was mature about everything and respected his happiness, and lived with the fact that both of them just managed to have horrible timing when it came to their feelings.

Iris continues to hold excessive amounts of love, for everyone.

She understands boundaries.

She's aware of actions that are necessary and ones that aren't.

She's aware of people's mistakes, but instead of putting them down, she tries to build them back up.

She's aware of problems outside of metas and cares for the world unconditionally.

She's aware of people's opinions and choices. She respects their own lives.

Iris West is so unbelievable amazing, words couldn't even describe. There is no other being on this planet that should serve as a better role-model. 

She aspires to be the best version of herself, just as her counterpart, Barry.

Another thing (that happened to slip my mind and came back just now), she holds herself in. She's never given the chance to just let out all of her feelings. Yes, she's cried and ranted, but really, how many times? She's been so busy helping patch the holes on other people, she never got a time to do it for herself, instead those holes just sit there and slipped to the back of her mind, never to resurface as far as we know.

Think about it-

Barry: He's constantly getting to let his feelings out, sometimes rationally, sometimes not. Between watching his dad die and wanting to murder Zoom, and then letting people beat him up for creating Flashpoint, he's gotten to let his feelings out.

Caitlin: She's always gotten to, from the start of season 1, especially in the beginning where all she talked about was Ronnie. Then with the whole Jay mess and now with being Killer Frost. Everyone's given her time to filter through her feelings and let them out- all of them.

Cisco: Just recently he's been able to, but still, he has.

The most we've gotten out of Iris is the heart-to-heart she had with Barry when she told him about the existence of Wally. 

She's always holding it in, and I just wish she wouldn't sometimes. I want to know what's really on her mind and what's bothering her. But i don't know if we'll ever get that chance.

Iris West is the most overlooked character in TV history.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos if you agree and tell what you think in the comments- I like to hear what other people agree with. Also, please check out my other works-
> 
> All kudos and comments are very well appreciated


End file.
